1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of valves for containers adapted to dispense viscous fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve assemblies of the type typically employed for aerosol type dispensing devices have heretofore been known wherein the valve is opened by manually deflecting an outer end region of a nozzle stem member from a vertical position into a tilted position relative to the center axis of the valve body. The deflection upsets or breaks a main seal existing between the nozzle dispensing orifice and an internal core member.
When such a tiltable valve assembly is modified and improved so as to permit same to be used for the dispensing of a highly viscous fluid problems arise in manufacturing because of the desire to produce complex valve assemblies which can be made, shipped, stored, and mounted on a pressurizable container without structural alteration. Because of the need to maintain suitable flow pathways in a tiltable valve assembly intended for use with dispensing highly viscous fluids, any clamping or holding means located on the back (interior) side of such an assembly for retaining individual valve components assembled together needs to be carefully structured so as not to interfere appreciably with fluid flow into and through the valve structure.
The type of representative valve body taught, for example, in Ewald U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,405 provides only a single, small entry channel into the valve interior in the region of the valve seat, and this channel's pathway is impeded by the presence of a biasing spring which is used to yieldingly urge the valve seat into a normally closed position. In the case of highly viscous fluids, such an arrangement offers sufficient frictional resistance to fluid flow as to make the entire assembly unusable for dispensing such fluids.
So far as is known, tiltable valve assemblies suitable for dispensing highly viscous fluids are not known which additionally have a tamper proof feature by which the valve remains sealed until use is accomplished.
The art needs new and improved complete valve assemblies adapted for viscous fluid dispensing wherein minimal interference to fluid flow into the region of the valve seat is provided and which have, if desired, a tamper-proof feature.